


She is in Love

by kalypso_of_ogygia



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, GGF, Love, Modern, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Not Canon Compliant, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypso_of_ogygia/pseuds/kalypso_of_ogygia
Summary: Ruby has always believed in Love and yet Love has evaded her time and again. So what happens when she meets a guy who might prove her wrong?(In which Ruby realizes what she truly feels)





	She is in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another old GGF fic! I love Ruby and I wish she had her happily ever after. Hope you guys like this one :)

 

She never thought it'd happen, but it's her hand that's sweaty now. Even so, his grip tightens -- a comforting gesture. He's just as her nervous as she is.

They thought it'd be nice to go see a movie for their first date. She sees now it was a poor choice. The noise from the crowd, the stickiness of her seat, and the claustrophobic walls make her sick. He must notice her queasiness as he starts shooting her worried looks.

"You okay there?" he whispers. His hand -- the one she was holding -- frees itself to hold her close, to have her head resting on his shoulder. The citrus scent of his sweater calms her, and he waits, counting breaths until she speaks.

With a shrug, she says, "Yeah... I guess." Still she isn't so sure. Maybe this was all a mistake... Maybe she should just go home. Yeah, explain she felt sick and go home. She can forget all about this experiment, about how it isn't going to work out anyway, about how... How nice it feels to be this close to him, to have her head against his broad shoulder...

Maybe she shouldn't leave just yet.

As if reading her thoughts, he lets out a nervous laugh and says, "That's good to hear." And it's adorable, the way he's trying not to let her see how freaked out he is. Is he worried?

They continue on this way, and after a while, even he relaxes. The lights dim, the movie starts, and the voices turn to echoes. It clears her head, and helps her focus on the film. She let him pick, and it is this Marvel movie that everyone was talking about at school. She sees Scarlett Johansson in the tight, black body suit, vaulting over aliens and weird stuff. She looks too badass to be real, but this kind of stuff didn't interest her. She turns to him, about to say something before stopping when she glimpses his face.

It is so, so focused. His grey eyes are the color of rainbows. They follow every movement, every word, every explosion that has many people in the cinema gasping. The way it reacts to everything... He is even more interesting to watch than the film.

She remembers the day he first spoke to her. They were at Chemistry class and Mrs. Halloway partnered them up for a lab report. She knew he was the type who hated slackers so she put in her best effort to not be a burden. Her nose inches from the paper, she was writing something about covalent bonding. Then she heard him say, "You look cute when you're focused." Maybe she wasn't supposed to hear that. Maybe she wasn't supposed to care. But she did hear, she did care, and she's never stopped since.

Still, she imagines how easy it would be for him to say he was just passing the time. It would be easy for him to take her, to break her, and for her to love him anyways. But whenever she looked into those starlight eyes, she saw sincerity. That he was serious. He liked her enough to ask her out on a date after months of seemingly platonic friendship. Only when he was sure he wasn't breaking any barriers he wasn't supposed to. He is careful, sweet, and terribly adorable. His nerdiness has wound its way into her heart and she knows that this feeling she feels is it. This is what she was talking about months ago when she posted that last video for Ms. Stacey's class. This is it, this is love.

She is in love.

 

So, what did you think of it?" he asks.

"I love you!" she says, and she blushes; not sure why she admitted it. She wants to kick herself; who even says that on a first date without expecting to be dumped? "I mean, I'm sure you don't feel the same way, and I guess I'm just getting carried away, but I understand. And I --"

He stops her with a kiss. On her cheek. He gives her a grin like lightning, and she thinks of the thoughts he hides behind it. But he merely gives her hand a squeeze and pulls her to the nearest pizza parlor.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in ogygianmentality@tumblr.com


End file.
